Surviving a nightmare
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy took a mission to babysit a girl named twilight. She became twilight's first friend. Before Lucy left twilight wanted to be friends with her forever. What the two didn't know that breaking the doll would cause an evil. The two were transported to heavenly host elementary school and stayed together until separation came in to play. Meeting Yuuya only making it worse.
1. Prologue

Lucy woke up and looked around. Where am i? What happened? How did I get here? Lucy jumped up.

"Twilight " Lucy began to look for the little girl. She stopped as she saw the little girl with her arms pulling her legs close. She looked horrified.

" Lucy-chan whisper it's not safe." Tears pooled from her eyes. Lucy crawled over to her and held her tight.

" Don't worry Lu-chan is here."


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy looked at the mission board. She smiled as she noticed an easy job. One with a great reward. All she had to do was watch a little girl named twilight for two days. She smiled and showed the mission to Mira then went home to pack. She then went to the train station and got on the train. She began to wonder about the little girl. How did she look like or what was her age. Lucy then drifted asleep. She saw visions of death and tears. Spirits of people then a guy with black hair. She didn't get a better look at him. She saw a knife coming near her eye and stop. Lucy woke up breathing hard. She got off the train as she noticed that it was her stop. She went to the address on the paper.

" So your Lucy Heartfilia. "

" Yes and you must be Ryuu Takashida." Lucy said to fairly handsome man with purple eyes and violet hair. He was tall well way taller than her. He had a kind smile on his face.

" Yes, we'll before I go I want you to know twilight is my little girl. She is all I have. Ever since her mom passed she hasn't been the same. Which affects her making friends. I hope you can make her feel better. "

"I will" She smiled brightly.

"good" Twilight's father went near the door

"wait which room is twilight's room?"

"It's the eighth room on the right on the second floor."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Lucy stood up and went upstairs. She knocked on twilight's door.

" Takashida-sama may I come in?" Lucy didn't hear anything but footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened and Lucy saw a cute little girl with purple eyes like her father and orange hair.

"You may come in. " Twilight said in an empty and adorable voice.

" Thank you." Lucy walked in and stood there while Twilight remained quietly playing with her doll.

" If you want to know who I am I'm Lucy." Twilight continued to play with her doll.

" Ummm Takashida-sama do you want to talk to me? " Twilight turned to look at her. She seemed nervous. Twilight then turned back around and began to play with her doll. Lucy sat down on the floor and looked at her hands.

" I remember being like that. I lost my mom when I was younger. Papa ignored me. I had no friends. So I remained by myself in my room. With no one there to make me happy but me. I liked it at first but I couldn't take it anymore. It began to hurt me inside." Twilight turned around. She looked at the Lucy in tears.

" Takashida-sama I would like to become your friend and make you happy again." Lucy hugged Twilight. Twilight began to cry along with Lucy and hugged her back.

" I will lu-chan" Lucy smiled brightly. She was so use to levy saying that. To hear someone else say it made her know they trusted her deeply. That night Lucy and Twilight fell asleep happy.

The next day

Twilight and Lucy jumped on the enormous trampoline ball pit. They laughed as they jumped. They got off and ran inside the race cars. The maid had the flag.

"Ready, set, go!" The two began to race. Twilight won with a happy smile. The two then went to play skeeball. Lucy and Twilight had tied. The two then figured out what to do next.

"Lu-chan can we play with peaches?" Peaches was the little exceed twilight had. As of what Lucy found out twilight is a celestial dragon slayer. Which Lucy thought was very cool. Lucy stopped jumping and smiled.

"Sure" A peach colored exceed came in the living room to see Lucy and twilight.

"What's going on?"

"We want to make an compromise." Lucy said and Twilight nodded.

"What is it?"

"We will give you a lot of fish if you let us dress you up like a princess." Twilight said.

"How much fish will it be?"

"Ten pounds" Lucy said

"Okay I'm in." The two dressed up peaches. Twilight's father came in an chuckled as he saw Lucy and Twilight with many lipstick smears on their faces and Twilight in a dress and tiara.

"What happened?"

"She wanted to draw on our faces." Twilight said. Peaches walked away.

Her father shook his head with a smile and went down stairs. Lucy hugged Twilight.

"I guess I will be going."

"Wait Lu-chan can we do a charm I saw online?"

"What is it for?"

"It is so we can stay together always."

"Sure" Lucy and Twilight had a piece of the paper doll.

"Twilight dinner is ready!" Twilight's father said from downstairs.

"I'm coming soon!" The two said the charm and ripped the doll.

"Well I guess I will go." The ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Lucy and Twilight hugged each other tight under a table.

Now

"Lu-chan I left to look for help I almost died. There is many angry spirits. We are no where near safe."

" Come on stand up."

"Why?"

"Were going to get out of here."


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy and Twilight walked down the dark broken hallway. Lucy felt a strong tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see an apparition of a little girl with a tattered dress and in the place of her head a bloody bowel like shape representing the area of her taken head. Lucy felt another tug on her left sleeve and looked that way to see a boy with a ripped and stretched sweater and shorts. He had wide wounds in his stomach with blood dripping out of his mouth. He had no tongue. Lucy turned her head and seen Twilight shaking her head with tears.

"Don't look in their eyes or scream. Please just don't." She couldn't scream but chose not to cry because she felt bad for them seeing that the two had died a horrible death. Lucy looked forward and seen a dark presence. The figure's eyes were bulging out their sockets. That was the only thing you could see in the dark mass. It was clear the figure was taken by the darkness.

"I will protect the one I have now with my life." Lucy began to glow. Lucy opened her eyes and seen the spirits gone. Twilight ran and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist.

"I thought I lost you, Lucy." Twilight hugged Lucy even tighter. Lucy patted her back.

"You're safe now but come on we have to find an exit." The two began to walk down the hall. The floors creaking with every step until they came to a stop. There was an enormous crack in between the floor. Separating the two from the other side. Lucy grabbed a board from the wall and placed it over the crack.

"That doesn't look safe." Twilight said

"I will cross first if you want me too." Twilight nodded and Lucy crossed but the board fell. Lucy saw another dark spirit coming. Twilight turned around and began to have tears form.

"Twilight jump!" Twilight jumped and Lucy caught her, two ran. There was wreckage blocking them from getting to the other side. Lucy noticed a small opening and boosted Twilight to the other side.

"Run! Twilight I will find you please just stay safe." Lucy yelled. Lucy saw that she was face to face with the dark spirit itself. This one different. The black mass had dark red eyes. Lucy tried to use her power but she couldn't move too afraid from the ghost in front of her. The spirit clasped her neck. Lucy felt helpless. She began to hope that Twilight finally escaped from this school. Lucy began to black out. Not before letting out an ear piercing shriek. Lucy opened her eyes and seen a guy with black hair and gray eyes. His Shirt unbuttoned with both of his sleeves rolled up and black pants with a chain in his pocket. He had a blood stained knife in his possession. Lucy backed up slowly and stood up, running away from him. She jumped from across the crack and saw the dark spirit again.


	4. Chapter 3

"Lucy!" She ran into a classroom and saw a small locker. She got in and locked herself inside. Lucy began to take small breaths so she won't be heard by the spirit or human. She saw a girl inside the classroom and another girl with a shard of glass in her hands. The weaponless girl held her hands up in defense.

"Maka I thought we were friends. We knew each other since grade school. I thought you agreed that you wouldn't kill me."

"Someone has to die and it's not going to be me."

"Then why me?"

"Like I said before…" She shanked the girl in the stomach. Then shanked her two more times.

"Someone has to die and it's not going to be me." Maka began to laugh maniacally as the girl dropped down to her knees and fell. Lucy saw the girl leave sliding the door behind her. Lucy got out the locker and found a small cloth. She held it down on the other girl's wound.

"You're going to be safe."

"No I won't"

"Don't say that."

"Listen to me. " Lucy nodded

"My friend, watch out… for her." Lucy felt something sharp slit its way against her arm. Lucy backed up and held her arm in pain. She looked to see the safe girl as earlier. She had blue eyes with deep red hair. Lucy saw her cold smile. Her eyes darkened and her bangs covered her face.

"Maka, you killed your only friend left here." Lucy let out her own cold smile. She walked near the girl who seemed to become afraid. Maka grew back her courage and ran near Lucy. Throwing slashes near her with the sharp cut of glass. Lucy kicked her and watched as she flew back. She noticed the glass was out of her hands. She ran near the shard, so did Maka. Lucy grabbed it and slashed a scratch against her cheek. The girl screamed and kicked Lucy in the stomach. She spat up blood. Lucy was then pinned to the floor. The girl held the shard near Lucy's face, but Lucy held Maka's arms back. Maka began to make a mark on Lucy's neck with the shard. Lucy hit the girl's arm. Making it slash Maka's neck. Lucy began to breathe hard in fear. She rolled Maka's body off of her.

"What did I just do?" The guy she saw earlier walked near her. He dropped his knife. He lifted Lucy's face up and looked at her in her eyes.

"I like you"

With Twilight

This school feels so familiar to me. Twilight stopped as she heard the soft singing voice of her mother.

"Kimi-chan"

"Mama"

Twilight walked inside a classroom and heard the singing continue. She smiled as she heard the voice. It was so much like her mom's. Her heart began to feel warm again. It immediately stopped when she heard the piano stop. She noticed that nothing was in the room. Not even a person was in there. She was all alone.

"I have to find Lucy." Twilight ran out the room when she saw a spirit form. She went in another classroom where the atmosphere felt calmer. She saw a marker and a paper. The marker was almost faded but she still used it.

"Lucy, if you read this note, please go to the nurses' station. Please meet me there when you can."


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy had an enormous blush on her face. The guy looked at her up and down.

"You are such a murderous girl."

"I only killed her for her friend and my safety." The guy chuckled and extended his hand out. Lucy was nervous to take it. She took his hand and let go quickly after she stood up.

"Thanks" She began to walk near the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to find my friend."

"Is her name Twilight?"

"How do you know her name?"

"I heard you scream for her to run earlier."

"Well, I have to go and find her."

" What if I know where she is?" Lucy turned around and saw him sitting on the desk.

"How do I know if you're lying? "

" Twilight is a little girl with orange hair and purple eyes, yes? " Lucy nodded

" I will tell you where she is only if you have sex with me." Lucy blushed of embarrassment.

" No! I will find her myself."

"Come on I know where she is. By the time you find her she might be dead." Lucy looked at him.

" By the time we finish she might be dead. So I must hurry."

"I didn't know that you wanted to take that long. It will just be a quicky." The blush on her face grew.

"It will be quick? "

" Yeah" Lucy slid the door closed again and walked to Yuuya. He sat Lucy on the desk and began to kiss her neck. Lucy felt him pull her leg to his waist. He moved his lips back up and to her's. Lucy kissed him back. He then backed away and slid off Lucy's underwear. He went inside her causing her to hold onto him tight. She let out a low moan as she finally felt comfortable. Yuuya pinned her to the desk and continued his thurst. Lucy moaned a little louder. Yuuya slid his hand up her shirt, gripping one of her mounds occasionally. He loved the lust filled blush she had on her face. He watched her arch her back and he smirked knowing what to do. He lifted up Lucy's leg loving the even better expression on her sped up only a little but enough to make her body ache for him. He felt her cum then came after. He pulled out and fixed himself. Then kissed Lucy's thigh. Lucy began to get dressed.

"Now will you please tell me where she is?"

"The nurses station. " Lucy stood up hissing in pain.

"Thanks but why did you want me?"

"My turn on's will surprise you."

"oh"

"Well me your name."

"Lucy"

"I'm Yuuya, but I want to come with you just to see if you are going to kill anyone else. "

"I am pretty sure that won't happen. There is no one else here. Well other than Twilight."

"I like you already." The two began to walk out. Lucy stopped and read a poster.

"Yuuya" Yuuya turned around.

"What?"

"Children were disappearing."

"Yeah a lot of the kids were being kidnapped."

"Why?"

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 5

With Twilight

"I have to pee." Twilight dangled her little legs off the bed in the nurses' station. Twilight felt like she couldn't wait any longer. She walked down the hall to find a bathroom but couldn't find one.

"Awe, Kimi-Chan, you've grown." She saw an apparition of a fair heighted woman with hair to her shoulders. She seemed to have on a dress old and torn.  
"Mama" twilight ran up to hug her mom.  
"How did you get here?"  
"Kimi-Chan didn't your father tell you? Or even anything about me."  
"He just told me that you communicated with spirits." Twilight's mother let out a giggle.  
"That sounds just like him. Well did papa ever tell you my real name?"  
"Is your name Masumi?"  
"Yeah"  
"Mama you didn't finish telling me, why are you here?"  
"Well three years ago I left to go to heavenly host elementary school. I wanted to meet the spirits. If this school was safe I would invite you to the possible young spirits. What I didn't know was that day was going to be my last.

"Mama how come you didn't change like anyone else?"

"I truly don't know. I guess it might have been the fact that I didn't choose revenge but to forgive and try to help these spirit's. "

"If so why didn't your spirit leave?"

"Sadly my spirit can't go. This place makes you stay for an eternity."

"Mama can you help me find my friend?"

"Sure but I think I saw her earlier. The guy she is with, he is not safe. He enjoys hurting people." Twilight began to cry as she thought of her Lu-chan dead.

"Lu-chan! "

With Lucy

Lucy stopped walking and looked behind her.

"Did you hear that? I thought I heard Twilight."

"Nope probably your imagination." Lucy began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so adorable." Lucy continued to walk. Yuuya looked at her with a blush. Yuuya watched her from behind. Her curvy figure, slender legs, she looked so beautiful especially in her school uniform. She was pinned to the wall by another girl. "Awe your boyfriend is so cute. So cute I might want him too. Stay here and hold my glass in your eye." Lucy glared and kicked her away making her crash onto the wall. She rubbed the back of her head. Lucy stopped in front of the girl.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." The girl cut Lucy's thigh. Lucy grabbed the glass and cut the girl near one of her major arteries. She held onto her scratches.

"The nurses station is near."

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do." Yuuya picked up Lucy and put her onto his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

With Twilight

Twilight and her mom walked down the hall.

"Twilight i must tell you the story I learned from here."

"okay"  
"There was a mother and daughter who suffered here the most. Sachiko and Yoshie shinozaki. There deaths were caused running away from their captors. Either way both men were complete perverts. The two now have this dimension dragging and pulling in many other victims. Sachiko's spirit still vengeful." Twilight held onto her mother afraid.

" Don't worry I still have you. "

With Lucy

Yuuya put down Lucy on the bed. He looked in each cabinet for bandages. He saw some and something to clean each scratch. Yuuya lifted up Lucy's skirt a little causing both to blush.

"Bite your lip." She followed his orders. Then poured the cleaner on her scratch. Lucy made a little noise. Yuuya didn't know why but felt himself began to get turned on again seeing her in pain. He cut of Lucy's shirt sleeve and poured more of the cleaner on it. Her expression became more painful causing him to get more enjoyment. Yuuya pinned Lucy to the bed.

"One more time" Lucy blushed hard and nodded too afraid to disobey his orders.

With Twilight

" Kimi-chan how does Lucy look like? "

"She has brown eyes, blonde hair, short, and has on a school uniform. "

" Why a school uniform? "

"It was part of a bet we made with peaches." Her mother chuckled

"that seems just like her."

" Mama do you think we will find her in time?"

"What do you think? I want to help Kimi-Chan and meet her new friend. "

"Arigatōgozaimashita mama"

"Plus there might be only one way that she is dead?"

How?"

"She has to kill him or someone else."

"Why someone else?"

"He would probably be satisfied. "

" So how many people dose Lu-chan have to kill?"

"As many as she could."

"So Lu-chan might still be alive, but she has killed people?"

"basically "

"Lu-chan I hope you are safe."

With Lucy

Yuuy waited outside the bathroom for Lucy. Lucy opened each stall. In the second to last stall she saw a hanging girl. Her eyes bloodshot and her skin blue. Lucy fell backwards. The hanging girl began to struggle causing Lucy to stand up and run out. Yuuya caught her.

" What did you see?"

"A girl clearly dead came back to life." He chuckled at her.

" If this was in the real world no one would believe what you're saying. " Lucy put her face into his stomach too short to reach his chest.

"I don't want to die here." Yuuya blushed

"Let's just find Twilight. " Yuuya backed away and walked down the hall. Lucy followed him. As the two walked Yuuya seemed deep in concentration.

" Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"So going to your world, is it any different?" Lucy looked at him in shock. He told her countless times that he wouldn't leave where he was but hearing this question gave her a chance to hope.

"Well it's great for me. "

" So if I were to with you, will you help me? Not like I want to leave." Lucy stood on the tips of her toes and clasped Yuuya chin.

" Lucy" He said as a blush spread across his face. Lucy looked deeply into his eyes.

" You are alive. "

"Huh?"

"You're alive, usually spirits have a habit of staying in one place after death." She backed away and walked down the hall. With Yuuya running behind her.


	8. Chapter 7

" Lu-chan where can you possibly be?"

"You like Lucy don't you."

"Hai, I look up to her. "

" So I must help Kimi-Chan find her friend." The two heard a noise. It sounded like heavy footsteps. Twilight saw her mother's fearful expression.

" Twilight go" She whispered

"Mama" Twilight whispered back.

"Go," Her mom said a little louder. Twilight then ran. Twilight cried silently in her hiding spot.

"Lu-chan, Lucy-chan, Lu-chan, please find me."

With Lucy

Lucy and Yuuya walked in complete silence.

" We have to get to the other side. "

" The other side?"

"The second building. "

"Is there anything to worry about? "

" There are more dangerous spirits."

"Then why are we going? "

"Well, Twilight might just be there." Lucy nodded and found a crayon then found a sheet of paper and wrote on it.

"What are you doing? "

" Leaving a note for Twilight. "

With Twilight

Twilight woke up in a closet. She opened the door slightly and peeked through the door. She ran out as he saw her mom.

" I didn't want to wake you but I did some scouting around and found this. " Twilight's mother pulled out a jacket with blood on it.

"This can be Lu-chan's jacket," Twilight said with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah I figured that." Twilight began to tear up.

"she can't be dead."

"There is there Twilight we will find her."

"Lu-chan might be gone."

"Lucy wouldn't happy to see you in tears."

" It's better to cry instead of hiding your tears with a smile! That is what lu-chan told me. Lu-chan always told me to be strong. Lu-chan always said that I was something and without her I can't strive. I can't strive without you and Lucy!" Twilight started to cry but ran out the room.

"Twilight if her soul is not at rest then she will kill you!" Twilight 's mother went after her.

"She has the mind of her father." Twilight's mother thought as she chased after Twilight.

With Lucy

Lucy read the door.

" So many spell charms."

" The spell charms help protect from bad spirits," Yuuya told her.

" but the spirits are still around us, we?" Lucy questioned

"I guess each spirit has a different amount of power." Lucy felt a cold breeze go past her. She then felt the heavy air mass go over her. The mass stayed there. Yuuya turned around and seeing her surrounded by spirits.

" The Twilight I will protect I will keep her safe even when I am NOT around her. I will care for her." Lucy lit up. The spirit began to back away.

For Yuuya I will protect I will keep him safe even when I am NOT around him, I will help him. Lucy lit up even brighter.

"For everyone, I will protect them. I will keep them safe even when I'm not around them. I will help them. Lucy lit up the hall and the spirits that were around her disappeared. Yuuya looked at her astonished.

"Who are you exactly?"


	9. Chapter 8

With twilight

"Lu-chan!" Twilight couldn't stop running.

"You can't be dead! Lucy-chan!" Twilight went where her blurry eyes took her. She couldn't believe that her only source of protection and happiness was gone. That a guy took the only source of protection she had. Twilight loved Lucy. She was like her second mom and she didn't want to see her second mom go. Twilight kept on running until she tripped over something. She sat up and seen a doll. it had a vintage red and white dress on it with a bow near its neck. A matching bonnet with a part of blonde hair sticking out. A mouth in the shape of a heart and the eyes that scared her the most which were grayish but seemed to stare right into her heart.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Watashi was karera o koroshite gomenasai, Gomenasai, Sorera o korosu tame ni."The doll then played in repeat. Twilight saw the images of the children she knew died here and their deaths. She threw the doll.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She curled up into a ball and began to cry even more.

"Lucy please save me. I hate it here. My magic will not even work. The doll stopped talking and Twilight felt a hand on her head. She looked up and seen a female student. She looked just like her but older and more vivid. Twilight felt her help her up.

"Go and find her." The ghost girl disappeared and another one appeared behind her. It was a dark spirit. The spirit looked exactly like the one that split her and Lucy apart. She wiped away her tears but they continued to fall.

"Lu-chan not even mama will save me." A bright light flashed before her eyes. The ghost disappeared. Twilight looked around saw nothing.

"Who was that? What was that? Was that Lu-chan or even the female ghost?"

With Lucy

"Who are you?"

"I am a celestial spirit mage, but I do practice other magics just in case."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"The only thing is that this type of magic is forbidden spirit magic."

"Why is it forbidden."

"This magic can hurt the person who uses it. The only way you can't get hurt is if you have celestial spirit magic."

"And you have it." Yuuya then grabbed her hands. Then looked at Lucy in her eyes. Lucy felt the blood reach to her cheeks.

"Your eyes are not even brown anymore there Gold."

"It will go back in an hour," Lucy said as she looked away. Yuuya pulled her into another classroom and slid the door close.

"Don't worry you look sexy." Lucy blushed hard. Yuuya spread her legs and stood there as he began to kiss her neck. His hands rested on the bottom of her back as he began to grind between her legs. He unbuttoned Lucy's shirt and ran his hand up Lucy's chest. He unzipped his pants and pushed himself inside her. He saw Lucy's face full of lust and want. He felt pride and lifted her thigh onto his shoulder. Lucy felt the thrust get deeper. She loved the feeling and moaned. Yuuya pulled out before coming on her breast and kissed her accidentally.


	10. Chapter 9

"Wow," Yuuya let go of Lucy's hands.

"So you will protect me, huh?" Lucy blushed hard.

"Only to protect you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone else."

"Lucy you know you love me." Lucy nodded her head and followed Yuuya.

"I will sell your soul to satan for one corn chip. "

"So violent" Lucy uncovered her face and walked down the hall. Yuuya went after her and put his arm around her waist.

"The kiss from earlier meant nothing, got that?"

"Yeah"

With Twilight

'Lu-chan!" Twilight yelled as she followed the way where the light came from. She stopped as she saw a wooden plank with writing on it. She read the words.

"Lu-chan you're still alive." Twilight ran out the door and saw a child's spirit. She closed her eyes and held onto the rail as she got to the other side of the hallway. She opened the door and saw more dark spirits. The atmosphere became more heavy. Twilight began to see the visions. She began to hear the screams of the three children that were killed. She then woke up in the hallway with a pounding headache

"Sachiko was said to go too far. A one-eyed girl said. She had two pigtails, a skirt design, and a sweater with a flower design.

"We will always be stuck here but i don't want you to be stuck here. So if I'm going to help you I must know who you are."

"I am Takashida, Twilight and I want to find my friend Lucy."

"I am Yuki no come on let's go find your Lucy friend." Twilight wasn't sure to trust Yuki based on the things she saw already. As they walked down to find Lucy and some man.


	11. Chapter 10

Yuuya waited outside the classroom. Lucy has decided to change her uniform shirt due to the fact that it was blood soaked.

"Ready to go?" Thunder shocked through the building causing Lucy to hold onto Yuuya. He blushed hard.

"Lucy"

"Oh gomenasai" She let go of him and the two continued to walk.

"Lucy, how does Twilight look like?"

"Twilight is about waist high, Orange hair, Purple eyes, The sneeze of a kitten, and the smile of the star." The smile of a star?"

You know when a star becomes brighter and is the most amazing thing in the sky? That is the smile of a star." The two heard a giggle making Lucy dart down the hall.

''Lucy where the hell do you think you're going!" Yuuya said as he chased after her.

With Twilight

"Twilight ' Twilight came back to reality.

'How close are we to Lu-chan?"

"I remember seeing her here." The little girl as she pointed to the classroom with an open door. She heard Lucy but also as if she was struggling against someone.

"Twilight!"

"Lucy" Twilight was about to go in but had felt someone yank her arm.

"Don't go in there!" Twilight felt the person let go and rubbed her arm."

"Do you want to die?!"

"No"

"That room has dark energy can't you feel it?"

"I don't want to see you suffer here with me so don't go in there." Her mom began to have tears drip down her eyes.

"Gomen mama," Twilight said as she hugged her mom.

With Lucy

"Lucy it was just a giggle."

"Those children cause bad things to happen. I don't want to die or even know that Twilight is stuck here." Yuuya pulled Lucy's face to his."

"Look at me in my eyes." Lucy did as he said.

"You're brave now repeat it."

"Yuuya that's embarrassing"

"Say it," He said coldly

"I'm brave" Yuuya then walked ahead and she followed.

"Yuuya how come you're so brave here."

" What do you mean?"

"You have strength here not even a show of fear. I can't even last an hour here without you."

"If you would have seen the things I have, seen the things I've seen, done the things I've done or lived the life I lived, Then you would be used to it."


	12. Chapter 11

"Twilight go find Lu-chan" twilight nodded and began to ran. She thought of Finding Lucy and getting out of here. She stopped and checked her pocket to find her slip of the paper doll. She grabbed it but a gust of wind blew it out of her hands and made it go in between the floor cracks. Twilight felt a tap on her shoulder and saw her mom.

"Arigato" She said as she took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"No problem Kimi-chan"

"I examined Lucy and she seems to be alive and well. She is still with that murderous man but I do not detect any evil from him anymore."

"Twilight" Twilight looked to the left and seen her mom then looked back in front of her and saw her mom again but it looked as if her face was peeling, Twilight began to cower in fear.

"It's okay Kimi-chan" The spirit told her. Twilight began to cry.

"Twilight I have this go get Lucy." Twilight ran.

"Lucy!"


	13. Chapter 12

"Did you hear that?" Lucy turned around.

"Hear what?" Yuuya asked

"That was Twilight. Twilight!"

"Lucy save me!" Lucy ran down down the hall and steps. There sat a Twilight curled into a ball. Lucy hugged her.

"Kimi-chan Lu-chan is here **."** Twilight quickly looked and hugged Lucy. She then backed up and went to Yuuya then hugged him.

"Thank You for helping find my Lu-chan." Lucy then hugged him.

"Please come with us."

"I belong here."

"No, Yuuya I want you to come into the real world because I like you." Twilight said with a smile. The three began to glow and appeared back at Twilight's mansion.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked

"I don't know, plus how did I get here without even answering that question of yours?"

"Ummm" Twilight said as she twiddled with her fingers. She then ran out of the room.

"Papa are you back?" Yuuya walked to look out the window.

"It is so bright outside, no rain, no boards, not even darkness."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, listen Lucy-"

"He's not here papa is not here!" Twilight said with tears. Lucy chuckled and crouched down to Twilight's level.

"Twilight are you sure he is still not at work? Maybe his plane is late?"

"Papa would have left a message or at least done something to know if he was here or not."

"Okay how about I help you find him?" Twilight nodded. Lucy walked out the room and looked in every single room upstairs and found nothing. She then went downstairs When she got in the kitchen she saw a note.

" _Twilight must have been too short to see it."_ She grabbed the note and read read it out loud.

"I am so sorry to leave you like this but I must be with your mother. I can't stand being without her. I hope you are happy with Lucy.

From,

Dad."


	14. Chapter 13

Lucy turned around as she heard a sniffle.

"My father...My father left me." Twilight ran upstairs and Lucy chased after her. Twilight grabbed two stones and put them together. The energy from the stones pushed Lucy and Yuuya back into a wall. The spot where Twilight once stood was now empty. Yuuya helped her stand up.

"We have to go after her," Lucy said

"There must be another set of stones or something around here we can use." The two found nothing making Lucy create another charm. The two said the words and appeared back at the heavenly host or the place they knew as hell.

"Twi-" Yuuya covered

"Do you know what will happen if another spirit found us?" Lucy nodded and Yuuya removed his hand. Lucy and Yuuya walked into another classroom. Lucy looked under a desk and found a note that looked to be as old as two or three years ago.

" _Sachiko has killed her mother but has gotten out of hand. Many people have died here and I am afraid that I might become one of them. If you find this note I hope you can learn to escape like I wanted to."_ She stood up and seen Yuuya with dark eyes.

"Yuuya the darkness can't take you, as long as I am around." She hugged him and began to glow. He went back to normal.

"Yuuya-run dark spirits want your soul, if you are away from me then you would be more vulnerable to get caught." She whispered to him. The two began to walk out the room and down the hall. Yuuya looked at Lucy and held her hand. She blushed hard. Yuuya put her in a locker and went inside with her. He locked it from the inside.

"Yuu-" Yuuya covered her mouth again.

"There is a man that roams around here, he has been said to have killed with Sachiko. Stay silent and do not do anything. " He whispered in her ear. Lucy nodded with a brighter blush. The two stayed two heard a heavy set of boots walk down the hall. The two waited for an extra five minutes before going out. Lucy looked at Yuuya who was more focused on the halls. Which put fear in her because she was too afraid now to leave.


	15. Chapter 14

"Where are you papa?" The Twilight said but stopped as she again saw the little girl with no orbin her socket. She had a sweet smile on her face,. Twilight smiled back.

" _Lu-chan would think it was okay to follow her, right?"_ Twilight began to follow her.

" _I will find you soon papa, so we can be together again."_

 **30 Minutes later**

The little girl opened the nurse's room door.. Twilight saw her father.

"Twilight I thought you were with Lucy." Twilight tackled her father into a hug.

"I couldn't leave you here." Twilight felt her her father drop and backed up. Twilight backed away and attempted to run out the room as she noticed her father was killed by the ghost. When she tried to slide the door open it wouldn't. She was stuck in that room with a ghost that repeatedly stabbed her father.

With Lucy

The two heard a scream and Lucy turned around and felt the harsh breeze go past her face.

"Twilight" Lucy and Yuuya grabbed something sharp and ran to the noise. The two ran through the halls and into a classroom. They saw Twilight in a pool of blood next to her father. Lucy quickly checked Twilight's pulse and seen it was little. Yuuya checked the cabinet for supplies and seen that there was nothing up to date the closest thing was 1970 but it was 2016 who would be able to use things like that but if he did he would also risk Twilight's life. He then saw bandages and brought them . Lucy had her jacket on a main cut of Twilight while doing all she can to help Twilight. Yuuya assisted. He looked at Lucy and seen the look of pain yet hope. Lucy then felt the brightness leave from Twilight's face. She felt Twilight's pulse and heartbeat. After that Lucy started to hyperventilate.

"Twilight!" Yuuya grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from Twilight. Lucy and Twilight's bodies began to glow. She held onto Yuuya. When she opened her eyes she appeared into what had seemed to be Twilight's room but empty. Lucy dried the tears from her face and looked around. Everywhere was empty. She felt a hand grab her wrist and quickly turned around. She saw a tall lady with brown hair and green eyes who had an average figure dressed in a thigh length blue dress.

"Are you here to buy this house?"

"No I" Lucy couldn't tell her what just happened. She would think she was crazy. She left and went to her house. As she came inside she saw Yuuya. Lucy ran up and hugged him.

"Yuuya when I went to Twilight's house there was nothing there. "

"The dead are forgotten in the real world, So now Twilight has never existed neither did her family."

"How come we can remember her then?"

"Because we were there with her and the survivors of heavenly host never forget the person or people who came with them.

"Do you remember the people you came with?"

"Of course I do. Warning people do go crazy sometimes because people do not remember what they do or what happened to them. Also heavenly host can leave scarring memories."


	16. Chapter 15

Yuuya stayed at Lucy's house but decided to sleep on the couch. He couldn't sleep based on the fact that he had many nightmares of the heavenly host. He then jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yuuya I know this may sound strange but can you sleep in my bed?"

"Sure why?"

"I can't sleep, all I see is Twilight." Yuuya stood up and Lucy blushed as she noticed he had no shirt on. She turned and went into her room and Yuuya followed and slept in the same bed.

 _ **In the morning**_

"Yuuya"

"Yes," he mumbled sleepily.

"I am about to go."

"Where exactly?" He asked as he sat up.

"Remember that guild I told You about?"

"Yeah?"

"That's where I am going."

"Can I go?"

"Sure" Yuuya got dressed in some of Gray's clothing.

"Remind me again why you have men's clothing in your room?"

"Because my friend has a stripping habit and leaves his clothes here all the time."

"Oh," Yuuya watched Lucy balance on the bricks around the lake.

"You know you can fall."

"Don't worry I won't." Lucy almost slipped and Yuuya caught her.

"See"

"Wow thanks, that was actually my first time actually slipping in that area."

"So you admit you were wrong?"

"No" The guild door burst open.

"Lucy!" Everyone ran to her and hugged her.

"How was the mission?" Levy asked

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy said a little sad at the fact that twilight had passed. Levy looked at her and saw Yuuya.

"Lu-chan who is he?"

"He is Yuuya. He came from the mission with me."

"Really, well he is cute maybe you should ask him out." Lucy blushed hard and shook her head.

"No, I don't like him like that."

"Lucy" Lucy turned around and saw master.

"Hai master"

"Get that young man's attention please." Lucy nodded

"Yuuya-fun please come here." Yuuya got a dark look in his eyes.

"Yuuya," Natsu said

"Kun" Gray finished. Mira chuckled as she watched the angered Yuuya argue with Lucy and master chuckle and walk away.

"Lets party for Lucy's return!" Everyone cheered and ran inside. Lucy grabbed Yuuya's hand and went inside the guild. The two sat at the bar.

"Mira I need a shot." The whole party froze.

"Lucy you're drinking?" Erza asked

"With the mission I had, I will need it." The party continued

"What type of drink would you like?"

"Any"

"And for you Yuuya"

"Same as what she is having" That night the two kept on drinking. Lucy and Yuuya danced all night. When the two got home Yuuya and Lucy began to make out. The next day Gray, Erza, and Natsu came inside and seen Lucy asleep on top of Yuuya. The two were visibly naked but the blanket seemed to be covering them up.

"Oi"


	17. Chapter 16

Lucy sat up and looked at them. She then looked at Yuuya and blushed.

"It isn't what it looks like." Erza pushed Natsu, Happy, and Gray out. Lucy blushed and woke up Yuuya. He looked at Lucy.

"What happened?" He then looked at himself.

"We..." He froze and looked at Lucy again. Lucy saw as he quickly switched on his clothes under the cover and walked out the room.

"Lucy-san" She chuckled and looked at Lucy.

"I knew you would be together with him." Lucy looked at Erza. She saw her a smile. Lucy blushed hard of embarrassment. Ezra chuckled at Lucy.

"It's okay people do things like this. Anyway, we came to tell you we have a mission tomorrow so see you. " Erza left Lucy's apartment when grabbing the shocked happy, gray, and Natsu. Lucy looked out the window and thought she saw her and Twilight and she realized it was only memories. She felt her tears come. She really did miss her best friend/ little sister.

"Twilight if only I was there in time."

That night

Yuuya woke up in a cold sweat. He saw Twilight in her last form she was in while she died. He looked next to him and seen a sleeping Lucy but she jolted up with tears in her eyes.

"Twilight!" Lucy looked next to her and saw Yuuya. He hugged her. Lucy blushed but hugged back. This was the moment she knew Twilight would never truly leave her. She backed away from Yuuya's chest and looked at him.

"Yuuya I think my dream told me something about Twilight."

"How?"

"That glow that came from her when she was dying, I saw it go into you." She looked deep into his eyes.

"Lucy" Yuuya said with a blush.

"Your eyes are like the galaxy, Just like Twilighgrayer." She lifted his hand in her's. The room began to have a different aura and the wind around. Yuuya couldn't understand what was going on since all the windows were all closed. He then felt something surge through him.

"Yuuya do you feel any power?" He nodded

"We will find out what this is tomorrow, for now, we have to rest." Lucy laid back down and Yuuya laid down next to her but did not go to sleep.

The next day

Yuuya woke up without Lucy and felt pretty lonely. He stopped as he heard the door open. He saw Lucy walk in and take off her shoes. He looked at how she was dressed today and blushed. She was dressed so different than usual. She had on a blue short sundress that stopped near the knees, her hair was down, and she didn't even have on lipgloss today. Lucy looked at him.

"Yuuya were you're coming to the library with me, right?" Yuuya sat up and nodded and Lucy handed him a bag.

"I got you something while we were out." Yuuya nodded and walked into the bathroom. When he finished Lucy blushed. He looked so different. He hands on a red and black plaid shirt, black jeans, black vans, and a beanie.

The two stood up and began to walk out the house. Yuuya followed her. Lucy locked the door behind him. The two began to walk until they reached the library.

Five hours later

Lucy added another book to Yuuya's pile as she walked around reading the book already in her hand. Lucy paused her book.

"I can't find any news on Twilight."

"Remember she died in heavenly host so no facts of her's would be here."

"You didn't let me finish, I found one Twilight Takashida, born 1953." Yuuya looked at the page.

"She looks exactly like our Twilight."

"It can't be Twilight can it?" Lucy asked

"We must go back to Twilight's old mansion and see if we can find any more clues."

"Maybe there is still a little more information left somewhere, like the information you just found." Lucy looked at him and nodded with determination. The two put the books back on the bookshelf and left to the train station. When they got there the doors were locked. Lucy called the real estate lady she met days ago and somehow convinced her to come and give her the key. The lady stood downstairs while Yuuya and Lucy went upstairs. Lucy walked into Twilight's room while Yuuya looked into Twilight's father's old office and bedroom. When Lucy walked into Twilight's room she had seen it was almost empty but she saw it like how she remembered it. Lucy looked to the right and saw a tall mahogany brown bookshelf with only three books in it. Lucy walked closer to the shelf and seen the three books had numbers on it. Lucy put it in order and noticed the bookshelf began to glow. The three books then became on. She felt the wind began to blow around the room. The book opened and switched to a page labeled the Takashida family. Yuuya came in Twilight's room to tell Lucy he found nothing when he saw Lucy reading a giant book. He read it along with her.

"The Twilight in the library was a relative of our Twilight, to be exact the great great grandmother of her," Lucy said astonished.

"Twilight takashida was born 1953. Wait, that's the same year Sachiko had died. Maybe new life after new death caused her to be angered. "

"Yuuya you might be right, In the library when I was reading records, I saw that the people who were born in 1953 all died mysteriously that same year except Twilight."

"Twilight went to the same school as Sachiko. So she was an automatic target for Sachiko to kill but Sachiko possibly couldn't kill her in time. " Yuuya said as he found something in the book and pointed it out.

"Twilight moved in 1960."

"Sachiko must have thought that it was her Twilight so she wanted to kill her."

"Twilight" Lucy held onto Yuuya's hand as she saw Twilight's dead corpse again in her mind. She held her head.

"I don't want to have this image in my head anymore." Yuuya held Lucy and looked her in her eyes. Before Lucy knew it she didn't see any bad memories of what happened to Twilight but good ones. She looked at Yuuya in tears.

"Yuuya how did you do that?"


	18. Chapter 17

"I am" Yuuya began to freak out.  
"I'm only eighteen years old, I'm too young to have a baby. Lucy giggled as she saw him.

"Yuuya I'm eighteen also" His eyes widened then toughened.

"No more missions for you." Lucy's eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to pay my rent now!"

"Easy, I will take jobs." Lucy pouted at Yuuya.

"But you will be gone more." Yuuya chuckled at her.

"You will miss me huh? Last time I checked you wanted to sell my soul to satan for one corn chip. " Lucy stood up on her knees and grabbed Yuuya by the collar.

"You're not leaving me. " Lucy hissed and Yuuya blushed. He never saw this side of Lucy but had to admit. He liked it. She pulled his lips to her's with a blush visible on her face. She pulled away and looked at him in his eyes.

"I don't want our future son or daughter to be without you." She said before letting go of him. She began to cry.

"I don't want you to die on a mission and have to follow through all of this alone. I already lost Twilight I can't loose you Yuuya. I can't be without you." Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes. Yuuya sighed as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Jeez Lucy, You're turning me soft." Yuuya said before he cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss. Lucy smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around His neck.

"I like you princess. " Lucy blushed hard. He liked her, He truly liked her. she felt it and knew it was true. The two broke the kiss breathing heavily and Lucy's smile still on her face.

"I like you too Yuuya."

"Good now I won't go on any tough missions how about that, you can come with me if you want." Lucy stared at him.

"Fine" Yuuya smirked.

"You kissed me back, Princess."

"Oh, so you have a pet name for me now?" He chuckled at her.

"Yeah, what about me?"

"hmm, what about honey?" Yuuya shook his head.

"baby? sweety?" Yuuya continued to shake his head.

"You know I was just playing Lucy but you can call me anything you want." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks"

"You know we are going to have to go to the hospital soon to see the baby." Lucy said as she patted her stomatch. Yuuya put his hand on her stomach.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know possibly a boy?" She questioned causing Yuuya to smile.

"I always wanted a boy." Unknown to the two Mira and Cana were watching them the whole time.

"Kyaaa! Cana, Lucy and Yuuya are pregnant and having a boy."

"Well can you keep still, it's kind of hard to hold a ladder when someone keeps on moving it."

"Sorry I'm just so happy. Kyaa he kissed her again." Mira said and made the ladder fall on her and Cana. Lucy and Yuuya looked out the window and saw Mira and Cana with a ladder on top of them. Lucy giggled at the girls.

"Need help?"

"Yes please" Lucy and Yuuya went down stairs and helped the girls.

"Would you girls like some tea?"

"Sure" Lucy smiled and the four went inside. When the tea was finished everyone began to drink but when Lucy was about to drink her's Yuuya stopped her.

"Yuuya"

"This has caffeine in it." Lucy pouted

"Awe" Mira and Cana cooed at the couple.


	19. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b8366c4a46c9ad82cff774111b28f8"Lucy sat at the guild waiting for Yuuya to come back. He tricked her into thinking that he would go on a mission in the morning and would be back at night but it had been almost a week. Yuuya ran into the guild with a sack of jewels. He stood in front of Lucy and hugged her. She blushed and hugged him back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766635de39dce7591d1ce4227fb4f8c7""idiot I missed you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="053cecd4e01721283ef805e3dc6137ef""I missed you too Lucy," Yuuya said as he backed away and seen Lucy in tears and a smile. She then had an evil smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60816b4187b6517bff25315e7c22bf50""A day huh?" Lucy chuckled evilly and hugged him again into a bone crushing hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330b5cf67a635a83019300d3610f5cda""Lucy I'm sorry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c3bb57e2e76c43259141e349df9be75""I know, I just wanted to show you how much I love you." She hugged him tighter before dropping him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="590c01b054667617351c86e1dd4d129d""Pregnancy strength"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bb1401822309a6351a12325ac389ce""She can't be that strong, Natsu said before Lucy smirked and hugged him nearly crushing the life out of him. Lucy let him go and saw that Gray staring at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2527fc322cb24ab7b05e2336fbbe3fe0""You want a hug too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="378709d41ba7fb2e3a66019ea9edb128""Nope," Gray said before looking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0b35c5a115da69dfa957259a5b9cd1""Yuuya your girlfriend has superhuman strength! How are you able to live with her every day without her trying to kill you?" Yuuya stood up and Lucy kissed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a3661f802327c5d35630f3d782925f1""That's what" He chuckled at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda7ae5c68cf78f198a18b315a2a43df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Later that night/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce14d86aa68d5a7fc6612c0a379527e5"After the two left the guild they went back home and got ready for bed. Yuuya laid on Lucy's lap and stared at her. She had a natural glow, even before she was pregnant. He knew about her life before and felt like he can sort of relate due to them not being noticed when they were little. He didn't understand why she cared for him. He tried to kill her but she forgave him. He usually wasn't someone to feel sympathy but she did something to him. Is she changing him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fdbd1de601e6486cc1caefa7ee9018c""Lucy you really are turning me soft." Lucy giggled as she looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48723504d14d6ec7b46e51b52ab0cadd""Oh am I?" She asked playfully causing him to blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce6e1c03127437919acdd959a67c9d2""Lucy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3c3f0cc6edca1801bbccac7befe169""Yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca97af3be41c7ea147714f3438eb0cb4""Why do you like me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f782eb51bf5409f8d90d1bdf016563""Huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1833b82863d020bc35ec829a2551f615""Why do you like me. I nearly killed you." She smiled at Yuuya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38287c0b152299907210d030d52ed083""Forget what hurt you in the past but never forget what it taught you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8417084f789aab7676f598cc1564e3ee""But what if what hurt you in the past is too painful?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb631b8d68a02d3f7f1cea54cdb4e1be""Then it gives you more to learn about." She said and began to stroke Yuuya's hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bff2865ce09eb5bced0552bc3bb0035d""I love you" Lucy blushed hard. She was surprised to hear this, especially from Yuuya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda671d499ec0b6a46904aba960863a0""Yuuya"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a4f61310363b2196f5e1ef40f29c4f4""Lucy I didn't mean to say that. I...I...I"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e677f2b2a0441e99b369e02cf5ec5c15""I love you too"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc2163a178b8f299cf30b063e056186""I love you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="078e58637b3ab2e333e5b50679208484""Lucy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7878061a6e3936f6a08989b2146fbb81""Will you still love me Or will you love the baby more?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc0b0f8b5cf806629e28bd23b481a9b""I will love you both. " Yuuya starred at her. Lucy kissed him and Yuuya kissed back. He then looked at Lucy's stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d924f25775ef47e1dd159ebf6570f3c7""I hope it's a boy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b097659508a631d8030997b7fdf8e895""I don't mind either way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	20. Chapter 19

Lucy and Yuuya walked to the bookstore to get some parenting books. They were both going to be new parents and needed the help. As they walked in the felt the atmosphere of the store to be calm and collective. This relaxed them both. The two went to the parenting section and got as many books as they can. They paid for them and went back home to read some of them. As they read Lucy fell asleep.

 _Her dream_

Lucy appeared back at Heavenly Host Elementary. She saw a mirror in front of her and seen her and someone behind her. She gasped as she noticed who it was.

"Twilight" She turned around and seen her with a knife.

"You promised to protect me."

"I know" Lucy looked at her. "I tried my hardest and wanted to look for you. Me and Yuuya did. "

"You chose that man over me? Haha, you barely knew him and now you're all over him. What have you gotten yourself into? Your hoeing around with him and now look at you, you're pregnant. "

"Twilight"

"Don't Twilight me." Twilight began to cry. "You don't care for me. You forgot me and moved on."

"Twilight That's not true."

"Then tell me this! How come you forgot me! You didn't save me! Instead, you left with that man who tried to kill you! Do you know how bad it is!" Twilight sobbed. "To lose not only your mom but your only friend! You promised to be my friend! You Promised! You promised!" Twilight stabbed herself causing Lucy to wake up and let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Lucy it's okay, calm down." Yuuya hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms. She then quickly backed away.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. It's not okay! Everything is not okay! Twilight's dead and I'm stuck with memorizing that I promised to protect her! I promised that I would not leave her but look at me! Look at what I've done! She hates me! She...she...she feels like I betrayed her. " Lucy hugged Yuuya again and cried. Yuuya hugged her again and rubbed her back.

"Stop blaming yourself. You blaming yourself is making you dream of these horrible things." Lucy looked at him. "Now calm down. Okay?" She nodded. Yuuya picked her up and laid her down on the bed and laid next to her pulling her close.

"Now get some sleep. It's late." Lucy didn't sleep, she only looked out of the window as she made tiny circles around Yuuya arms. When it was morning the two got ready for Lucy's doctor appointment. When they were dressed they left.

 **At the appointment**

"Miss Heartfilia, you seem to be not getting enough sleep. Are you okay?" Yuuya stared at her. He really wanted to get an answer.

"Just haven't been sleepy that's all."

"Well, it's good to at least try and get some sleep. Another thing Miss Heartfilia and Mr. Kizami you both said if your baby was a boy you would name his Keiki and if it's a girl Miyoko. Well" The doctor pulled out an envelope. "Open it up." Yuuya looked at the envelope as Lucy opened it. "Ready it" Lucy read the card.

"Congratulations Keiki on your new life. I hope you are happy here like your parents are. They have been really excited to meet you as much as I have been too." Lucy smiled as tears fell from her eyes and Yuuya smiled.

"So we're having a boy?"

"It's a boy." Lucy hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for a family friend." The two walked out the hospital hand in hand to the guild. Lucy smiled brightly.

"It's can't believe in only seven more months we will get to see him. "

"That seems so far away."

"Yeah but it gives us more time to plan." The two stopped at the guild. Yuuya pushed open the doors and the two went inside. Once inside they went to the bar.

"Mira, can you get the guilds attention?" She smiled at them.

"Anything for my new OTP." She went to grab the microphone and gave it to Lucy. The guild looked at her.

"We're having a boy!" The guild cheered.

"Let's party for baby Keiki!"

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled as she was hugged from behind by Yuuya.

"I'm happy to be alive. Without these people, it wouldn't be the same. I have been through so much and everyone was there to help me. I love fairy tail and everyone in it."


	21. Chapter 20

Lucy and Yuuya walked to the bookstore to get some parenting books. They were both going to be new parents and needed the help. As they walked in the felt the atmosphere of the store to be calm and collective. This relaxed them both. The two went to the parenting section and got as many books as they can. They paid for them and went back home to read some of them. As they read Lucy fell asleep.

 _Her dream_

Lucy appeared back at Heavenly Host Elementary. She saw a mirror in front of her and seen her and someone behind her. She gasped as she noticed who it was.

"Twilight" She turned around and seen her with a knife.

"You promised to protect me."

"I know" Lucy looked at her. "I tried my hardest and wanted to look for you. Me and Yuuya did. "

"You chose that man over me? Haha, you barely knew him and now you're all over him. What have you gotten yourself into? Your hoeing around with him and now look at you, you're pregnant. "

"Twilight"

"Don't Twilight me." Twilight began to cry. "You don't care for me. You forgot me and moved on."

"Twilight That's not true."

"Then tell me this! How come you forgot me! You didn't save me! Instead, you left with that man who tried to kill you! Do you know how bad it is!" Twilight sobbed. "To lose not only your mom but your only friend! You promised to be my friend! You Promised! You promised!" Twilight stabbed herself causing Lucy to wake up and let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Lucy it's okay, calm down." Yuuya hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms. She then quickly backed away.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. It's not okay! Everything is not okay! Twilight's dead and I'm stuck with memorizing that I promised to protect her! I promised that I would not leave her but look at me! Look at what I've done! She hates me! She...she...she feels like I betrayed her. " Lucy hugged Yuuya again and cried. Yuuya hugged her again and rubbed her back.

"Stop blaming yourself. You blaming yourself is making you dream of these horrible things." Lucy looked at him. "Now calm down. Okay?" She nodded. Yuuya picked her up and laid her down on the bed and laid next to her pulling her close.

"Now get some sleep. It's late." Lucy didn't sleep, she only looked out of the window as she made tiny circles around Yuuya arms. When it was morning the two got ready for Lucy's doctor appointment. When they were dressed they left.

 **At the appointment**

"Miss Heartfilia, you seem to be not getting enough sleep. Are you okay?" Yuuya stared at her. He really wanted to get an answer.

"Just haven't been sleepy that's all."

"Well, it's good to at least try and get some sleep. Another thing Miss Heartfilia and Mr. Kizami you both said if your baby was a boy you would name his Keiki and if it's a girl Miyoko. Well" The doctor pulled out an envelope. "Open it up." Yuuya looked at the envelope as Lucy opened it. "Ready it" Lucy read the card.

"Congratulations Keiki on your new life. I hope you are happy here like your parents are. They have been really excited to meet you as much as I have been too." Lucy smiled as tears fell from her eyes and Yuuya smiled.

"So we're having a boy?"

"It's a boy." Lucy hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for a family friend." The two walked out the hospital hand in hand to the guild. Lucy smiled brightly.

"It's can't believe in only seven more months we will get to see him. "

"That seems so far away."

"Yeah but it gives us more time to plan." The two stopped at the guild. Yuuya pushed open the doors and the two went inside. Once inside they went to the bar.

"Mira, can you get the guilds attention?" She smiled at them.

"Anything for my new OTP." She went to grab the microphone and gave it to Lucy. The guild looked at her.

"We're having a boy!" The guild cheered.

"Let's party for baby Keiki!"

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled as she was hugged from behind by Yuuya.

"I'm happy to be alive. Without these people, it wouldn't be the same. I have been through so much and everyone was there to help me. I love fairy tail and everyone in it."

Sorry for the late updates you guys! I will try my best to stay updated!


End file.
